River Flows In You
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Gundam SeedxInuyasha NicolxKagome It was because she loved him that she danced for him. It was because he loved her that he played for her. Two-shot for Evil RULZ


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Inuyasha. Nor do I won the song, 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma.

**Summary:** It was because she danced for him and he played for her. It was because deep down she needed him. It was all because she loved him.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Nicole

**Dedication:** Evil RULZ

**Link to the song:** www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v(equal sign)1p(underscore)ebSseEq8Take out the parenthesis and put a (.) and the underscore and the equal sign. You have to listen to the song as you read. If it stops play it again. It makes the story make more sense.

* * *

****

River Flows In You

I watched him as he sat at the piano and played such a beautiful song. I watched him from the doorway, leaning against it watching as his eyes closed and he moved his head slightly with the music, using his body and I watched him. I knew this song, having learned it at the same time he did.

River Flows in You by Yiruma. It was gorgeous and it was all Nicole now. His lips slightly parted and I watched as his fingers moved wildly across the piano keys. I hated and loved the piano. I loved it because it brought me closer to him but I hated it because it was what showed our differences. He was the white keys...I was the black. His father never failed to point that out to me.

I listened as the song began again and I smiled slightly. I looked around the room that reminded me of the one from Beauty and the Beast where Belle and Beast dance. He sat in the center with the black grand piano, the floors a beautiful golden shade of tile, the ceiling was high with a painted pictures of angels. I sighed and entered the room and slowly crept up behind him.

His gorgrous green eyes were still closed. His light greenish hair moved with him and I observed the way his long and elegant fingers swept across the keys. He was wearing an black long sleeved button up silk shirt with gray slacks. I sat with my back agianst his and he continued to play. I hummed the tune his ear and he merely smirked in response.

"Dance..." he whispered softly. I nodded and kissed his pulse. I pulled away and the he stopped. He played the song again and then his eyes opened. How could someone trained to kill as he was, create such beautiful music? I wondered as sat on the floor, black skirt billowing around me. Once more he stopped and waited. I sat on my knees and bent my head forward, my arms in front of me as though I were bowing.

"Go." I whispered. The music began softly and I lifted my head, there was a slight pause and I lifted my hands as though reaching for the heavens. The music continued once more and brought my hands to my lap. There was another slight pause and I bowed my head, my eyes closed.

The music began and picked up speed so I lifted my head with a snap and pulled my legs from under me and did an elegant back flip, my toes pointed outwards. I landed on my feet, on my toes. I did several turns and then I brought my hands above my head as I stopped and then I did a small walk on my toes as I jumped into the air and brought my legs out as though doing the splits. I landed on my toes and did another one. As I came down I landed on the floor, my hands held to my heart as I allowed tears to fill my eyes.

His eyes followed my every move and I stood slowly, almost liquidly as and then I made way over to him in twists and twirls. My black hair billowed around me and I smiled when the song ended. By that time I had positioned myself with my head lying on his knees while I myself sat on my knees. My hair covered his legs in blanket and he pulled his hand through my hair.

"So beautiful..." he whispered. His hands massaged my scalp, talented fingers knowing what made me calm. He put his other hand to my cheek and gripped my chin. He pulled my chin so that I could face him. His thumb rubbed over my bottom lip and I watched him quietly. "So tainted...maybe that's why I love you..."

"What?" I asked softly. He leaned in close and kissed me just below my ear.

"Because as my father says...Kagome Higurashi...you are tainted by the battle field...by the blood of war...you were unable to retain your innocence. I was able to keep some piece of my innocence locked away...according to father at least." he brushed his lips over my own. "I don't think so though. I think we're both the same. I think we're both tainted by the blood of war...I just kept my pacifist nature."

He pressed his lips to mine in a gently kiss and brushed his tongue along my lips and I allowed him entrance. He gently played his tongue against my own and one of his beautiful hands pressed against the small of black while the other rested at the curve of my neck. He pulled away, his eyes closed.

"What would I do without you?" he asked me softly. "What would I do without the woman I was promised to at birth? The woman that has made me? Fought with me on the battle field? Held me when the pain became too much? Danced to my music? Without the woman that loves me unconditionally?"

"I think you'd wither away and die." I murmured teasingly. He chuckled and nodded his head, his eyes opening and twinkling.

"That I would, Kagome. I would wither away and die." he brought me so I straddled his hips and then kissed my neck. "I would wither and die." he whispered into my ear and then in one swift movement, he pushed me against the piano, the keys making an awful sound but I didn't pay attention to it because he was looking at me in a way that made my heart melt.

"Nicole." I whispered, my eyes softening. "We have to go in a bit."

"Then we'll just have to make this fast, ne?" he asked. I loved his more devilish and daring side of him. It made me feel alive at moments like these. His pianist hands calloused by countless of fights, went under my skirt to pull down my under ware. His hands barely touched my skin as they pulled the black lingerie off and down my legs. His eyes watched mine, his hand entangled itself into my hair. I went to take off of his belt and pull his pants down.

He stood tall and erect, all ready for what was bout to happen. He was sixteen today...it was his birthday. I felt his hands on my hips again and he slowly pulled me down on his length. I moaned and my hands touched the piano keys, creating another sound. A sound jumbled by different keys being played at once.

I moaned when he slowly gripped my hips and pumped my doen on his length. His eyes watched me and I heard his low graons coupled with sounds of different keys in my head. I looked down at him from my perch and placed one hand on his shoulder and cupped his cheek in the other, my thumb just below his eye. I smiled at him and then let out another mewl.

"So, so beautiful..." he repeated from earlier.

* * *

_Somewhere a tear slipped from a blue eye._

* * *

"I love you so very much..." he groaned out.

* * *

_Another tear slipped form those blue eyes._

* * *

"It hurts when I realize how much I love you..." he whispered as his pace picked up.

* * *

_They slid down pale cheeks in a relentless flow._

* * *

I came in a slow burst as a low throaty moan dropped from my lips.

* * *

_Somewhere the piano was playing 'River Flows in You' coupled by the falling tears._

* * *

He spilt his seed into me and rested his head against my breasts. I rested my head on his.

* * *

_Those blue eyes closed as a frown covered their lips._

* * *

"Promise that you'll always love me..."

* * *

_"I promise..."_

* * *

"I promise..."

* * *

**Five days later...Nicole was dead...**

* * *

_The piano stopped playing and the blue eyed black haired woman stood from the piano as 'River Flows in You Ended'._

_"Kira Yamato will die..." she whispered as she looked around the ballroom once where she and her lover last made love. "...for killing Nicole...Kira will die." she stated even softer, her voice cracking. "So says Kagome Higurashi."_

_She turned and left the room, walking from the mansion and to the yard where a GUNDAM sat in its 'sleeping' state. She slowly opened the cockpit and entered it. She sat in piolets seat and one more tear fellfrom her eyes._

* * *

KYN: No this isn't then end. This will be a two shot. The second pairing will most likely be Kagome/Athrun or Kagome/Kira. You can vote. If it went Kagome/Kira though it would make for a bitter sweet romance but Kagome/Athrun we'd add in Cagali jealousy. With this you have to listen to the song as you read and you'll feel so depressed. The link is here:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v(equal sign)1p(underscore)ebSseEq8 Take out the parenthesis and put a (.) with the equal sign and the undescore.

Youko: I had a tear in my eye.  
Alucard: It was sad.  
KYN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Especially you Evil RULZ. Please review! If you haven't voted for the next one shot go and take a look at my profile!


End file.
